IX
Lyrics Various metal growls. Song Connections/Remixes *A metal remix of IX featuring guitars by good-cool, titled IX -GITADOROCK ver.-', appears in GITADORA. Trivia *'IX marks the first collaboration between dj TAKA and DJ TOTTO in BEMANI. **Both dj TAKA and DJ TOTTO appear in IX's jacket. *'IX' marks the first appearance of DJ TOTTO in the SOUND VOLTEX series. *'IX' is the Roman numeral for 9. **When IX is played on beatmania IIDX, the arcade LED ticker displays "NINE". **'IX's' title might be a reference to the nine players of a baseball team. **Also, not counting Engraved Mark, IX is the ninth original song of the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム event. **There are also nine BEMANI games involved in the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム event. **When the songlist is organized alphabetically, IX is shown amongst the song titles which start with numbers. *IX's vocalist Ai (藍) is the leader of the Japanese metal band DEATHGAZE. *In pop'n music, instead of displaying its character's portrait, IX displays its jacket (with the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム logo) when selected. *IX's pop'n music character MZD was made available from February 4th, 2014 as a player character, before IX could be unlocked. *In pop'n music, IX's artist was wrongly displayed as dj TAKA VS DJ TOTTO. This was fixed on February 25th, 2014. *In REFLEC BEAT, IX's HARD chart is tied with Elemental Creation's and Zirkfied's HARD charts for the highest number of objects for a REFLEC BEAT HARD chart, with 942 objects. **Coincidentally, all three songs are collaborations that involve dj TAKA in some way. **Also, Elemental Creation, IX and Zirkfied have the second highest number of objects for any REFLEC BEAT chart, only beaten by Bad Maniacs' SPECIAL chart, with 1009 objects. *IX is the only song from the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム event to receive song comments in the pop'n music Sunny Park website. *IX's CHALLENGE charts can be played in DanceDanceRevolution (2013) from February 26th, 2014 on the EXTRA STAGE. **To play IX's CHALLENGE charts, you must have played all the songs from the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム event in DanceDanceRevolution (2013), and then meet the normal EXTRA STAGE requirements. IX's CHALLENGE charts will be available on the EXTRA STAGE. *While IX's BPM in DanceDanceRevolution switches between 99, 198 & 396 & has stops, running at 198 for the majority of the song's first half & at 396 for the song's second half, IX runs at a flat 198 BPM without any changes or stops in every other BEMANI game it appears in. **The GITADORA version of IX also runs at a flat 198 BPM. *IX was added to pop'n rhythmin as a TREASURE MODE unlockable song on July 16th, 2014. Its map can be accessed after purchasing the two BEMANIスタジアム packs available for purchase since July 18th, 2014. Music Comment When the nine bloods are terminated, the tone of destruction has been released from the chain. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery IX-jacket.png|IX's jacket IX_-GITADOROCK_ver.-.jpg|IX's GITADORA jacket, which has the GITADOROCK badge on the bottom right of the jacket. IX-rhythmin.png|IX's pop'n rhythmin jacket, simply displaying the artist as dj TAKA VS DJ TOTTO IX-artist error.jpg|IX's artist was wrongly displayed as dj TAKA VS DJ TOTTO until it was fixed on February 25, 2014. Video Category:Songs Category:Nettou! BEMANI Stadium Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:DJ TOTTO Songs Category:Yoshihiro Tagawa Songs